


各站停靠

by fufufuuu



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: 现实向AU（改了个名字 嘿嘿）
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 8





	各站停靠

太长时间没见面了。  
这个念头最近时不时会在堂本光一和堂本剛两个人的脑子里此起彼伏地冒出来。  
也就只是这么冒一冒。  
实在是太忙了。

光一在忙舞台剧，剛在忙之后solo的专辑。两边接触的团队和工作人员几乎没有重合，双人组合的日程也还没排得到眼前来，着实没有见面的机会。  
虽然，其实，两个人家靠得也不算太远，以前也不是没有这样两头分开的忙过。非要说能不能挤出那么半个一个的休息日，答案倒也不一定是否定。  
可是真的，太长时间没见面了。

【晾在阳台上的衣服袜子记得收回来】  
这是堂本光一手机上的聊天软件里来自堂本剛的最近一条消息。  
发送时间显示为两周前。  
堂本剛是晾干派。

【怎么全是你的】  
这是堂本剛的手机上的聊天软件里来自堂本光一的最近一条消息。  
发送时间同样显示为两周前。  
堂本光一是烘干派。

倒不是这两周以来他们就没再联系过。只是太忙了没空发消息。小事顾不上，大事打电话。  
当然不是不想见面。  
吃饭喝水走路的时候经常都会有恍惚的错觉，好像还应该有另一个人在身边。然后下一秒又会立马回过神来，他们没在一起，是在分开工作。  
曾经被前辈调侃过，“你们俩就像是已经失去了激情的熟年夫妇。”  
光一记得当时剛好像还顺着话茬儿开了几句玩笑，说了“是啊都懒得买新睡衣。”  
虽然其实事实是，哪里只有睡衣，他是懒得买所有衣服。而说话的那位，根本每个月都有好几天在穿新衣服睡觉。  
然后有一部分自然而然会落在他家，自然而然会被他一起丢进洗衣机，丢进烘干机，一起收进衣柜。然后导致他也有约摸着二十分之一的概率洗完澡出来以后抓错衣服，约等于他也穿了新睡衣。

然后光一突然想到，他可以很平常地穿剛的睡衣体恤短裤，所有不穿出门的那种普通衣服，穿错了的话就那么穿着。  
可是剛不爱穿他的衣服，首先不会拿错，拿错的话会重新拿，穿错的话一定会脱掉换回自己的衣服。

因为剛发现自己穿了光一的衣服时皱鼻子的表情太好笑，光一问了他为什么。  
剛回答的语气很平淡，”你的味道很啰嗦，我穿着没办法做事“。

衣服是一缸水里洗一个桶里烘的。  
光一不啰嗦，也没有什么特殊的味道。  
听到剛回答的光一半倚在床头边上姿势放松，看着他窸窸窣窣地换衣服，没忍住笑出了声。

所以说太熟悉对方的存在也不完全是一件好事，光一心想。  
连这种正大光明说黄段子的机会都被剛抢走了。

光一在舞台剧期间的作息很规律。  
虽然有些无奈，但说实话，剛很感谢这一点。

舞台剧强度大，密度高，体力透支的状况不算罕见。虽然那位一直有在认真锻炼身体，身体素质远远比四十岁的普通男人优秀得多。但舞台期间以外爱熬夜，作息混乱等等一些改不掉的习惯，也时常让剛忍不住皱眉。  
呆在一起的时候听着念叨当然受着管，可偶尔也有连着两天的休息日，前一晚两人各自呆在自己家的情况。经常是剛早晨起床吃完早饭后，收到光一发来“不小心游戏打太久了！我睡觉了，你晚上再过来”，诸如此类的消息。

其实光一算是睡眠少精力足的那类人，但不好好吃饭睡觉，剛还是觉得不可以。  
这是剛见不着人时唯一担心的问题。

【光一桑今天早上来的时候发型像是宇宙刚刚大爆炸。以及之后午饭也和我们一起吃了。】  
这是剛手机上聊天软件里来自熟悉的后辈的一条消息。  
发送时间显示为一天前。

剛忍不住想象了一下，那位的头发最近只见长不见短的，后辈的描述该是生动极了。

“剛，你笑得像在吃空气热香饼。”  
乐队里弹吉他的大老师走到他身边，说完这句话，又插着口袋走开。

剛回过神来。  
虽然这阵子结束之后还有一阵子要忙，但双人组合的日程已经可以提上来了。  
有新的风格想尝试，不知道能不能磨合。等之后见面，要让他听听看demo。

“后天就是千秋乐了吧。”  
“嗯，公司请了些人过来，结束之后应该会一起吃饭。”  
“知道了。”  
所以会晚一点到家。

到家就能见到了^_^

end.  
阅读感谢


End file.
